Desmayo
by YeahForeverMe
Summary: Naruto se quedó estático en su lugar, la verdad es que no se había esperado eso. Es decir, él intentaba declararse y la chica se desmaya... ¡Dos veces!


_Vale, este one-shot va a ser muy random. Os aviso desde ya que quizás sea incluso demasiado random... Estoy muy ida B) Bueno, básicamente este es mi primer NaruHina y me siento extraña XD Supongo que está claro que Naruto es de Kishi y no mío. Así que sin más demora a leer :D_

 **DESMAYO**

Después de un día bastante agotador las clases de Hinata por fin terminaron. Como universitaria que era no es que no amara la carrera que había elegido, todo lo contrario, era simplemente que ese día se sentía más cansada de lo normal por la mala noche que había pasado.

Al salir del edificio a paso lento hacia su casa miró la facultad que estaba prácticamente al lado de la suya y donde Naruto, su amor durante toda la secundaria, asistía. No es que tuvieran una relación especialmente estrecha y por eso jamás tuvieron una conversación decente, lo que no impedía claro está que ella lo admirara y amara, después de todo él fue el que le dio fuerzas para luchar por sus sueños. 

Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la figura que estaba en frente suyo y que caminaba hacia ella con decisión. Por eso cuando la perfecta y sensual voz de Naruto, no apta para chicas con problemas cardíacos, dijo su nombre no se lo podía creer.

-¡Hinata-chan! -Ella no entendía porqué su nombre tan endemoniadamente bien en sus labios . Admitía que era una chica sana y que jamás se había metido nada ilegal en su organismo, pero empezaba a dudar de si alguien le había puesto algo raro en su almuerzo. Quizás fue Ino o Sakura (sus amigas asistieron a la misma secundaría que ella también), que insistían en que se acercara más a Naruto, ya que decían que él era más cegata que un murciélago al no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos... Más que nada porque todos los que la conocían se habían dado cuenta sin que soltara ella ni una sola palabra al respecto, incluso aunque no hablara mucho con ellos. Así que básicamente ellas vilmente la había drogado para darle más valor.

Aunque era improbable, así que optó por pensar que había muchas Hinatas en el mundo y que no la llamaba a ella. Por lo que para dejarle el campo de visión libre, debido a que miraba en su dirección, dio un paso a la izquierda. Al verla Naruto se movió en el mismo lado que ella y se acercó más.

-Hinata-chan, quédate allí un segundo. Tengo algo que decirte -vale, quizás sí era la droga y la dosis que le habían administrado era muy fuerte... pero tampoco descartaba la opción de que preguntara por Sakura, su amiga de la infancia. Aunque eso poco importaba porque si no se equivocaba estaba a punto de desmayarse en nada- Verás, tú... -

¡Por Naruto-kun! (Sí, esa expresión existía... oficialmente made in Hinatalandia) Si eso iba por donde ella creía... Entonces no resistió más, todo se volvió negro y eso que ella pensaba que ya había superado esa fase.

Naruto se quedó estático en su lugar, la verdad es que no se había esperado eso. Pero después de recuperarse llevó a Hinata al banco más cercano para que se pudiera recuperar. La miro unos segundos y un aura negro lo empezó a rodear. Un foco, vete tú a saber de dónde, lo iluminó y la gente a su alrededor desapareció mágicamente. Se tiró al suelo de rodillas, para después entrar en modo reina del drama.

-¿Por qué? Justo cuando decidí declararme, va y pasa esto. ¿Será que el destino no quiere que le diga mis sentimientos? ¿Quizás el mundo quiere evitarme sufrimiento al no ser rechazado? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno? Bah, eso no puede ser, soy demasiado genial-y siguió divagando.

Para la gente que pasaba por allí era todo un espectáculo. Es decir, uno no todos los días ve a una chica desmayada en un banco y un tipo en el suelo murmurando cosas que nadie entendía. Incluso algunos se plantearon llamar a la policía o algo, cuando de repente Hinata abrió los ojos y se levantó para mirar alrededor.

-¡Hinata-chan, despertaste! -olvidando toda la escentita que había montado hace apenas unos momentos se acercó al banco para tomar la mano de ella- Ahora que estás despierta por fin puedo decirte que desde hace algún tiempo me has empezado a gustar y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza – él empezó con su discurso sin siquiera esperar a que la chica se recuperara bien.

-¿Huh?-Hinata lo miró a los ojos y al ver su sinceridad su cara se puso muy roja y se volvió a desmayar, esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Otra vez noooooo! -pero al instante, por una vez en su vida, su cerebro hizo click y se dio cuenta de que la reacción de Hinata significaba. Probablemente ella sentía lo mismo...

 _Ni quiero preguntar qué tal... me da miedo XD De todos modos dejad un review al respecto si os apetece._

 _Besitos :3_


End file.
